My embarssing Parents
by iluvsasuke
Summary: The sequal to 'The Dance'..Well,Sakura is finally with Sasuke...But now he has to go to a family dinner!Naruto must go on date with Hinata!KurenaiKakashi,TenTenNeji,InoShika!And a secret match makers club?Whatda?read on to find out... flamers suck!
1. A brand New day Not a good start though

A/N: The sequal to 'The Dance' YAHOO!!

does anyone else have a neopet?

Chapter 1  
  
A brand New day... Not a great start!

* * *

  
  
Sakura slept really well that night; she had a dream about Sasuke and her dancing together at nighttime...  
  
_**BRINGGGGG!!!!  
**_  
Sakura woke up suddenly. And rubbed her eyes wearily. "Why did I leave my alarm clock for like 6:00 am in the holiday?" She asked herself. If she could smack her head, she would, but she was too tired... Sakura tried to go back to sleep, I mean she was just up to the bit where Sasuke was about to kiss her... She always dreamt about him...

_[HEY WAKE UP GIRL!!! You DID kiss her SASUKE! remember yesterday night????]_ Shut up Inner self, I'm trying to go back to my dream...

Sakura woke up finally. "I did kiss Sasuke?" She asked herself.

"Sakura! Why are you talking to yourself?" Sakura's mum asked outside her door.

"Uh... No I wasn't I was just... sleep talking!" She told her and started pretending to snore.

[Onegai don't ask me to do CHORES!!!]

"Anyway... Sakura I know you are awake, so don't try to fool me... Anyway I was just wandering now that you are awake... could you get some GROCERIES for me? We have a important guest coming over tonight, and I need to make a VERY nice meal for them!" She told her through the door.

"AWW MAN!!!!" She yelled under her covers. She groaned extremely loudly. She had thought that she had had enough with getting the groceries and stuff for the dance. Why does that stupid guest have to come?

"Hurry UP Sakura, I don't have all day!!! I must start cooking right away! I have the 'Mothers are the best' club meeting at lunch time!" She reminded her.

"I have a life! Unlike YOU, who is on Holiday in La La land!"

"OK!!!" Sakura threw up her covers and stood up swaying a bit. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess, and her hair was sticking put in every direction possible. But she wanted to get this over an done with so she could find Sasuke...  
  
She changed in record time and went downstairs. She took some money out of her mum's bag and yelled goodbye rudely to her mum and started walking towards the shops.

* * *

Naruto woke up... and felt hungry...(SURPRISE!!! I hope I did not cause any heart attacks at this SURPRISE!) When was the last time he had eaten? WOW like like YESTERDAY! No wander he was starving! Then he realised something, he had asked Hinata out on a date, but he forgot what day and time... He looked at his clock it was 6:30!!! Wow I sure woke up early today, maybe it has something to do with me being so hungry! OH well. He decided to call Hinata. Then he realised he didn't have her phone number, but he did have Sasuke's number.

So Naruto punched in Sasuke's phone number. At first it didn't work because he kept typing in the wrong number. After 10 more tries he finally got it right. It rang around aprox. 6 times before a groggy Sasuke answered the phone.

"Hn... If it is stupid fan girl, hang up or else, because I have a girlfriend now..." Sasuke said angrily into the phone.

"HI SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in case the phone wasn't working, Sasuke lived far away form Naruto. (He doesn't use phones much.)

"NARUTO?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"DUH, I'm not a fan girl! As if you have any! Or a GIRLFRIEND!!" Naruto laughed into the mouthpiece. "Shuddup or I will hang up!" Sasuke said as threatening as he could into the phone. "What do you want Naruto?" He asked.

"OOOO, touchy on the phone!" He said.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke warned. "Oh... Um DO you have Hinata's phone number?" He asked.

"NO, why would I have a phone number you don't have?" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I FORGOT your mister ANTI SOCIAL!" Naruto commented. "Dobe..." He muttered. "Whose your girlfriend Sasuke?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Sa... No way I'm telling you!" Sasuke said. "You MUST! Or else I will..." Naruto paused, or else what? He said. ............Naruto thinking............  
  
"Or else I will tell your so called 'FAN GIRLS ' Where you live!" he said. But he was too late! Sasuke had hanged up 5 minutes ago while he was thinking.

* * *

A/N: how was it? reivew ppl! 


	2. Life goes on

**A/N: sorry for mistakes and stuf, my computer stuffed up! I couldn't update it yesteday! (excuses excuses!) ok ok, i was playing neopets... :D well my user name is sugartweety10! pleaes join my guild!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Life goes on!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked into the first shop, she first had to buy some eggs.

"Do you have any eggs?" She asked tiredly. "Yep, would you like some rotten eggs or some fresh ones?" The old man joked.

_What kind of question is that?_ "Some rotten ones!" She said.

[Stupid old man]

"Sure! Coming up!" He walked into the back of the store and came back with some smelly rotting eggs.

[EWWW! I think I'm going to FAINT I thought he was joking!!!]

"Eww! I meant fresh ones please!" She demanded.

"Ok, you should have said so!" He told her then slowly came back with some eggs. "That's like $10 dollars please!" He told her. "Would you like ripped up notes or new notes?" She asked.

* * *

[FINALLY! AS IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE SOME ROTTEN EGGS!!] Sakura walked to the next store...

* * *

Sasuke woke up now. (He went back to sleep after hanging up on Naruto. He had a horrible dream that Itachi had kidnapped Sakura and Itachi was saying you don't have any important people in your life do you? Sakura was just lying there with tears in her eyes and Sasuke was frozen. I... have to tell her.... Should he end their short relationship or make it better by telling her that she was his important person? Either way he had to see her...

* * *

Naruto felt frustrated, he was hungry and he didn't have Hinata's phone number!! He had a decision, to either go eat ramen by him self and feel guilty about Hinata .. Or he could find Hinata but be really hungry... Well there was only one right choice.

* * *

Kakashi was still sleeping, he was glad; usually on term days he had to wake up early...

(Which wasn't very early... Because he was always so late to the meeting spot...) He was dreaming about his book Come Come paradise... And how it was now GONE! Kakashi sobbed in his dream. Then in his dream someone whacked him on the head...

* * *

He chose Hintata of course! As if he would choose food instead of his true love! He decided to look through the Yellow pages for Hinata's phone number... But how do you spell it again? So Naruto started reading All the 'H's'...

* * *

Sakura went inside the bread store... Wow it smelt so nice. Sakura's stomach rumbled. Wow she sure was hungry! She had just remembered she didn't have BREAKFATS! The most important meal of the day! Yum! Sakura decided to take a break! Her mum might kill her. (Yep she's an elite ninja) But a girls gotta eat! She deserves it anyway... stupid guest person...Today of all days... the first day of holidays....waa waa

* * *

Sasuke was fully in his normal training put out-fit in about 5 seconds he had to find Sakura... He left his house and slammed the door as usual. AS he walked on the pavement, he realised he didn't know where to find Sakura. I mean he couldn't go to her house, so he hoped she was somewhere in the city...

* * *

Naruto fell asleep whele looking at ha 's... PLOP!!! Naruto woke up...

"OWWWW!!" He yelled. The stupid book had fallen on his foot! He rubbed his eyes when the pain had lessened down a tiny bit. "Huh?" He asked.

"Why do I have a phone book?"

Then everything (well his last thoughts) came rushing back into his head.

"Oh yeah! Hinata's phone number!!!" He smacked his forhead hard... So hard he fainted for a while, then woke up again and went outside. He decided to go find Hinata's best friend and his EX-crush... Sakura....

* * *

Sakura sat there eating some fresh and yummy bread. She sat back relaxed and happy then went to buy the bread her mum needed. "Yum yum!" She commented rubbing her stomach. (I know she sounds like Naruto doesn't she? (A bit OOC... GOMEN!) As she walked out of the shop she bumped into someone.

* * *

A/n: How was that ppl?? :D tell me ! 


	3. Bumping Into people!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bumping into people!**

* * *

"Ouch!" Sakura's bags went flying everywhere and she landed on the floor on her butt. She looked up to see HINATA standing there. (Ha ha)

"GOMEN Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Hinata said apologetically. She started gathering all the bags and putting into back in neatly. "It's ok Hinata!" Sakura said smiling though she had a major pain in her butt. "I was hurrying to get some items for my mum, not some like a few billion!" She told her.

"Oh! I was in a hurry to find someone..." Hinata said blushing. "OOOO! WHO?" Sakura said forgetting about her pian in the bum for a moment.  
  
"Um... my friend..." She said.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled instantly.

"Shhhh!" Hinata hissed and looked around.

"SORRY!" Sakura mentally hit herself in the head. Hinata didn't anyone to know that she liked Naruto more than a friend. "Anyway... Are you hungry Sakura? Can I buy you something to eat?" Hinata asked. "Um... that's ok Hinata you don't have to!" She replied. [I AM SO FULL ALREADY!] "Onegai! Please just come with me to the ramen bar!" Hinata begged. "Why?" Sakura said. "Um...to see if Naruto is there..." She said shyly. "Sure!" Sakura said. [A break from shopping... YAY!] And they headed together off towards the ramen bar.

* * *

Sasuke headed towards the town on the way past he saw Naruto. "Baka!" He called out. "WHAT? I mean WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA?" Naruto said. "You..." Sasuke smirked. "Bum face!" Naruto yelled back. "Have you seen Sakura anywhere bum hole?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Huh! Why would I tell you?" Sasuke sneered. 

(BAD SASUKE)

"I need to finer her! So do you know where she is?" Naruto demanded. "No! Because I'm looking for her too!" Sasuke admitted. "Well let's go look together then!" Naruto said brightly. And led the way towards the shops.

"Whatever!" Sasuke rolled his eyes but followed Naruto.

* * *

"Huh? He isn't here!" Hinata gasped as she looked around the shop. "I know weird isn't it?" Said the shopkeeper. "He's usually here well before now!" The old man told them. "But he will be here soon probably!" He said. "Ok... I will wait then..." Hinata said sitting down. "Hey Hinata? I have to get the rest of my mums groceries first then I will come back!" She promised running out of the shop.

* * *

SMACK BANG!

* * *

Sakura ran into someone else. Her bags flew to the floor again. [WHY DIDN'T JUST LEAVE IT IN THE SHOP?] This time it wasn't Hinata though... It was her teammate SASUKE! "Gomen Sasuke!" She said picking up her things. "It's... ok...." Sasuke muttered helping her. 

"HEY SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled. "What?" She said. "Do you know Hinata's phone number?" He asked hopefully. "Yes!" She replied. [oo la la] "What is it?" he said eagerly. "Ask her yourself!" She muttered. "I don't know where she lives!" He yelled. "She's like right behind you!" She yelled back. "OHHH!" He commented. And then ran into the ramen bar.

* * *

Please join my Naruto-Kun 4 EvA guild on Neopets!!!

username: sugartweety10

arigatou!


	4. Thinking Of You!

**A/N: Sorry this is majorly short! I have no time!!! neopets neopets neopets! plese join my guild thing!!**

**'Naruto-Kun 4 EvA'!!!! thz i like the reviews thz every1!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Thinking Of you!**

* * *

"HI HINATA!" Naruto yelled happily running in. "See I told you so! He would be here!" The old man said to Hinata. "...." "Hi Naruto!" She replied. He sat down next to her. "TEN BOWLS OF RAMEN PLEASE!" He yelled. "YES!" the old man chuckled. "So Hinata... wassup?" He asked. "Not much... u?" She asked back. "Same...How come you came here so early?" He asked her. "Uh... no reason... uh... hungry..." She lied. "Yeah me too!" He said. COOL SOMETHING ELSE THEY HAVE IN COMMON!!! "Yeah, your always hungry!" laughed the old man. "NO I'M NOT!!!" he retorted. "Anyway I'm gonna become Hokage!!" He told them all. "Yeah...l A very hungry hokage..." the old man teased him. "Yeah!" Naruto replied. "What's wrong with that?" He asked. "Nothing at all..." Hinata said.

* * *

After Sasuke and Sakura had picked up all the shopping which was looking a bit demented being dropped all over the floor already twice in the morning... "I was in a hurry..." She told him. "We have a SPECIAL GUEST coming over!" She told him. "Oh really?" He said...

[GUEST GUEST...] "YEP! And because of that stupid guest I have to do ALL the shopping AGAIN!" She said angrily. "..." What could he say? "Do you want to go eat somewhere?" He asked. PLEASE SAY YES... "Sorry Sasuke... I have to finish the shopping first...We have an important guest..." She said sadly. [STUPID SHOPPING IS WRECKING MY LIFE!] "Ok... I understand that you don't want to!" Sasuke said a bit too EMOCTIONALLY and he walked off super fast down the road to hide the fact he was nearly crying. "What?" Sakura looked at his back. [WHAT DID I SAY WRONG?]

"Oh well... he will be back probably... hopefully..." She said sadly, now for the shopping...

* * *

She must be trying to avoid me or something. I mean it's just a stupid guest... Sasuke thought as he power walked to wards the forest...I keep on thinking I'm forgetting something... I dunno... Yesterday was kind of a blur... I remember being with Sakura in the hall dancing... Actually I don't know much about relationships and stuff... But... I think I will just go train for awhile...I can't let these things take my mind off my task ahead... Killing Itachi!   
  
Sasuke threw Kunai's at the trees. He aimed for the center where he hoped he would be able to throw it there when the battle between him and Itachi came... it would some day... Sasuke changed to controlling his chakra. He decided to climb some trees,

CLASSIC!

He climbed most of them then went to his all time fav. tree and climbed up there easily. When he was at the top he decided to have a rest up there for awhile. He sat there looking at his town and his home. He saw a gang of girls running by in the streets, more fan girls... Either they were his fangirls or Neji's fangirls... Or maybe they were someone else's. After he had danced with Sakura yesterday they hadn't bothered him much. They had almost left him alone, except for the phone calls and anonymous letters. I bet they are scared of Sakura or something... Hee hee Sakura can be scary like her mum sometimes... Why can't he stop thinking of her?

She's always on my mind....

Is this what .... liking someone is like?

What about the 'IMPORTANT GUEST' ? Whose that? [ Sasuke forgot about the invitation!]

* * *

YEAH! plez join my guild!!! on neopets!

review and tell me my mistakes!


	5. Losing all thoughts

**A/N: Also short eh? Yep!! i know a bit OOC **

**sorry! Can u tell me the name of ur neopet in reviews please?!! I want u to join my guild!!! he he eh eh!**

**I hope this is LESS OOC!!!!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Losing all thoughts.**

* * *

Now Sasuke had truly waked up. The night before when he was standing at his ... Uh TEAM MATE'S doors step... He had caught a cold with his expert hands so how. So when he woke up in the morning he had forgotten everything except for Sakura and their kiss... 

[Including the Dinner Invitation!!!] He wondered WHO this MYSTERY GUEST person was! 

Was he a family friend? Was it a boy? How old? Was it a GIRL? All these questions were in his head. His head was full of thoughts. He looked down from his tree he saw a Pink-Haired girl running frantically into shops and coming out with more and more bags.... Then more... He was so bust watching Sakura that he almost fell out oh his perch on his tree. He regained his balance and kept spying... Then he fell put of the tree. Sakura had stopped her crazy running and was talking to LEE-SAN! Sasuke Fell...

* * *

Sakura tried to SHOP faster.... She really had to find SASUKE!

She ran from shop to shop trying to remember all the stuff she had to get. When she ran out of arms to hold everything she decided to go home and put the item down then run back and find the rest of the things she ran so fast she bashed in to LEE.

"AHHH...ew..." She screamed. All her stuff went flying every again... The third time!!! "OH man!" She groaned, she started picking everything up. "I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-Chan!!" Lee yelled and using his Tai-jutsu he quickly picked up everything at lightening speed.

"Here you GO!" he offered the bags to Sakura. Sakura took them quickly.

[Kinda IMPRESSIVE! Not as much as Sasuke is though...]

"I'm IMPRESSIVE aren't I?" He said proudly. "Right..." Sakura started waling home. Lee FOLLOWED.... [EWWW! How do I get rid of someone?] STALKER!! HELP!!! Sakura walked a bit faster. "Gai's the one who helped me train by hitting me on the bum every time I wanted to sit down and rest for while!!" Lee told her walking the same speed as Sakura. "SIGH" [SIGH!!!!] This is going to be a LONG LONG WALK!!!!

* * *

Sasuke landed on his head he was wiped of his whole short-term memory. He could still remember about his family and killing Itachi. What was he doing up there? He was wasting his precious time, he need to avenge his family... He immediately took out his weapon and started to train. But something bugged his mind... What was he forgetting?

* * *

Sakura used her chakra and walked super fast. Despite her efforts Lee was still keeping up with her boasting at every opportunity. I wish Sasuke was here to rescue me!! YAY! My house! Sakura had never been so glad to see her ugly gates.

"SEE YA L8ER Lee!" She yelled. [Hopefully I wont see him later!] Phew! She ran into her house. "SAKURA DO YOU HAVE TO RUN INSIDE A HOUSE?" her mum yelled as she chucked the bags into the kitchen.

"CAREFUL! They are for the SPECIAL guest coming tonight!" Her mum yelled. "What's so important about the 'SPECIAL GUEST'?" She said.

"You'll see!!" Her mum said mysteriously.

"TELL ME!" She yelled. "...NO! But I will give you a CLUE!" She said laughing evilly.

"WHAT!" Sakura was eager to hear all clues. "It's a BOY!" She started. "Half the population is BOYS!" She yelled. "He's YOUR age!" Her mum finished. "That's all... HEE HEE! Oh have you got ALL the groceries yet?" Sakura's mum asked. "Uh.... No...!" Sakura answered.

* * *

A/n: read review and no flamers [Join my guild!]

he he he ehm... waa haa thz to everone who reviewed u rule


	6. In search of Beloved

**A/N: Hello! Thx for reviewing, i kno it's a bit OOC! yer sorry that its so LONG! neopets! Join my guild!**

**Chapter 6**

**In search for beloved**

* * *

Kakashi woke up suddenly.  
He had a dream, which had ended in a nightmare. He had dreamt that the Hokage-Sama had turned his beloved book into a puff  
of smoke while he was reading it.  
But it was safe and sound next to him on his desk...  
WHAT!?!! Kakashi screamed like a girl.  
His beloved book was gone!!  
What happened had his nightmare come true?  
Kakashi thought back to yesterday....  
So... his book was gone... He MUST find another copy... immediately.  
He quickly woke up and headed to wards the town.

* * *

Kurenai was already up, she was doing some exercises on the floor. She wanted to be a fit and healthy ninja. She had recently become a Jounnin and she wanted to become stronger. She always got up around 5 in the morning to  
train. Today she was a bit bored after training for around 2 hours. She decided to take a break fro while; after all it was the holidays... Well from  
her students anyway... Even though she would miss them... she decided she  
needed more slim milk in her fridge. So she headed towards the shops.

* * *

Kakashi started running. He needed his book NOW! He couldn't live with out his beloved book!

[I know KakashiBook! Ew! Sorry if this is OOC no flames!]  
  
CLASH BANG... OWW!!!  
  
"Kakashi WHY ARE YOU RUNNING SO FAST?" Kureani asked as she went flying. "GOING TO TOWN" Kakashi yelled back landing on his head.

"WHAT'S THE BIG HURRY?" Kurenai landed gracefully on her feet.

[Thanks to all her training...]

"I NEED MY BELOVED!" Kakashi wept. "Beloved?" She asked. "MY BOOK!!!!" He wailed loudly and people turned to look at him and feel sorry for him, a kind little boy chucked 10 cents in his lap.

"WOW! Ten cents! Thankyou!" Kakashi yelled at the boy who looked frightened then ran away.

"NOT SO LOUD KAKASHI!" Kureani muttered steering him away from the people. "Ok..." He agreed. "I'll help you look for your book, if you help me hold my groceries, Deal?" She asked. "SURE!" They shook hands.

* * *

"What did you say Hinata?" Naruto asked putting his ear near Hinata's mouth. He couldn't hear her with that majorly soft voice of hers. Hinata backed away shyly...

"Uh... nothing Naruto-Kun..." She answered. "Ok then!" Naruto sat back down on his chair. "Is it ready yet old man? I'm dying of Hunger!" He wailed.

"Yeah right!" The old man replied laughing. "Here you go!" The old man put 9 plates of ramen in front of Naruto and one plate in front of Hinata. "HEY I ORDERED 10!" Naruto yelled.

"There's 10!" the old man told him. "Oh yeah!" Naruto glanced at the bowl of ramen in front of Hinata. Then he glanced as his own 9 bowls then he put another 4 plates in front of Hinata. "There we go now we are fair!" He told her. "Let's eat!" Hinata blushed; she couldn't eat that much Ramen! Maybe Naruto would help after...

* * *

Sakura went back outside, who was the guest? She hoped it wasn't Lee or another fan boy... that would be so annoying! Sakura walked back to the shops wondering about this guest!

* * *

Something bugged Sasuke, he thought he was forgetting some major in his life. He decided to go to town to see if anything would JOG his memory again...

* * *

A/N: Hello , no flames i cant take them! Sorry!!! 


	7. Always Looking

* * *

A/N: has anyone noted that i have'nt updated for a while for me?

WELL PLEASE STOP SENDING FLAMERS!! I JUST DELTED THEM ALL!! dont swear in the reivews (sorry for all the kind ppl's reviews) I mean it's a story! my story so i can say whatever i want in it and neopets is not gay so go way and don't review if u are going to say something bad. send a email to abusefanfiction.net thz! If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all!!! Sorry my pyscho phase has pase! [Phew]

thz for all the NICE reivews rest of ppl! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

Always looking

* * *

Sasuke walked past a wide-mouthed Sakura. "Hi Sasuke!" She yelled, waking up from her daze, something about Sasuke was different... Or the same old one back again? "Hn..." He muttered ignoring her and walking up the road.

* * *

Even though in his head he was going...  
  
Something weird... I keep getting flash backs ... of some HAPPY moments in my mind recently... or was it me dreaming again? Sasuke felt frustrated what had happened he was forgetting something really important...WHAT was it???

* * *

Sakura stared at his back, this was all too familiar, he had kissed her yesterday night...Maybe she should just leave him be... He was walking all over her again. She would not let people control her emotions. She was different now... she was stronger! "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I SAID HI SO GREET ME BACK!" Sakura yelled at him.

"HI" he yelled back annoyed.

"Are you HAPPY yet?" He muttered not turning back. He needed a quiet moment to think about yesterday... What had happened?

* * *

Hinata was so FULL! She had about ONE bowl of ramen and didn't want anymore... But how could she tell Naruto without asking?? She felt embarrassed she was never a big eater. She was always full already!!! She looked over at Naruto he had already had 4 bowls of ramen and had started his fifth... Maybe she could ask him.... "Hey Hinata..." Naruto asked her. "Uh...Yes?" She said shyly. "... Um do you still want those bowls of ramen..." He said hopefully. "No thanks! I'm full!" She told him happily pushing them to his side of the table. Phew!!! Thank god his is a big eater. "Really? You only had ONE bowl though!!!" He said surprised as he accepted the bowls gratefully. "Oh... um I'm not a big eater..." She said embarrassed. "That's OK, opposites attract... uh I don't know where that's from, but I heard Sensei quoting that I THNK..." Naruto stopped talking as he was eating... [He does have a small knowledge of manners in front of a girl!] Then started talking again... [Maybe not...]

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai walked together towards the town. Kakashi was looking around for bookstalls and Kurenai was looking a bit bored. All Kakashi cared about was his stupid beloved book and no one else... Kakashi stole a glance at Kurenai she seemed deep in thought... She thinks too much, he decided to himself.

* * *

What was wrong with Sasuke? Sakura wondered just yesterday he was actually nice to her and today was like the old days when she had first met him... Something must of happened to him... Or NO! what if he was abducted and this was a fake? What if she had moved back through time and she was back a few years? Sakura shook her head she was getting weird ideas. She decided to finish off the shopping. [Wow she puts her shopping before her social life! Or maybe she just wants to LIVE!!!]

* * *

Sasuke shook his head violently, so violently that some people looked at him like he was insane. Maybe HE was insane, but if you were insane you wouldn't say to yourself I'm insane instead of yelling it in public... He couldn't remember what had happened the last few days...

* * *

Sakura finished her shopping in a record speed of half an hour. [YAY! Finally!] And started waling home, she passed Sasuke who was sitting in a tree. She walked past without saying anything to him.

* * *

Weird! Why is Sakura ignoring me isn't she supposed to be like a normal fan- girl? I mean she usually would ask if she could come up the tree too, then I would say 'no' then she would come up anyway...Has this got something to do with yesterday?

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke didn't know it but 2 people were secretly spying on them... Ino and Shikamaru were huddled in the bushes, with a pair of binoculars spying on them, they had seen everything...

* * *

A/n: no flamers! naruto rox and SO DOES neopets!

So don't review if u r going to say something BAD!


	8. I hate you

a/n: ahhh i havn't written for a long time, I used to put at least one chapter a day!!! Wow I can't even do one chapter a week anymore! we don't have unlimited internet anymore... :( less neopets for me! If you have a neopet please put your username in you review! Arigatuo! Neopets Rock!!! : )

Chapter 8

I hate you...

* * *

"This is sure a twisted and WEIRD love story and match-making we have to  
do!" Ino commented to Shikamaru who was looking through the binoculars. "Yeah! When we first got this quest from the 'Match-making Club' I thought it would be easy since they did both like each other but... Just as they were more than friends Sasuke had to go fall out of a tree and lose his memory...  
HOW TROUBLESOME!!!" Shikamaru complained. Even though he liked spending  
time with Ino, especially when they were hiding together. "Yeah reckon it's always us who get's the hard things!" She agreed. Even  
thought she also liked being so close to Shikamaru.

* * *

_ Flash Back..._

* * *

"Ahhh we are here!" Ino exclaimed. She and Shika walked up the building,  
which was concealed behind a larger building, if it hadn't been for the  
well-written instructions; they would of never found it.  
There was also a large sign on the front... 'MATCH MAKING SCHOOL" Ino and  
Shika looked at each other and smiled evilly. Then walked inside. Inside there was Sakura's mum. [SO MATCH MAKER PERSON,  
not a 'Mum's are the best' meeting she had to go to...]  
There was also Sakura's dad and .... Naruto and Hinata were there too!!!  
SUPIRSE!!!  
It was their first time as well, they soon found out.  
The meeting soon started and they started handing out assignments. Sakura's mum was the leader in the group. She gave a sheet to Ino and Shika  
which said. 'Sakura and Sasuke.' on the paper.  
"Yeah! We got the easy one!" Ino said happily. "Yeah, Phew! No trouble!" Shika agreed, he was happy they didn't get Neji  
and Ten Ten...  
"AWW MAN!" Naruto yelled looking ar his paper.  
"We got Neji and Ten Ten!" He said sadly.  
"It's ok Naruto we will work on a plan!" Hinata reassured him.  
"Ha ha!" Ino had laughed...  
  
Back to present... "Aww man we got the hardest one..." Ino complained loudly. Shika told her to  
be QUIET.

* * *

Sakura felt angry Sasuke as she headed home. She was so angry she carried  
all the groceries easily back to her home.  
She entered her house slamming the door open.  
She expected a yell from her mum, but there was none...  
She looked at the time. Wow it was already lunchtime, so her mum had  
already left! Well that was rude! She had hurried for her mum, also ditching her team- mate (Sasuke) and her mum didn't even appreciate it! Her life was ruined. There was nothing else to do except sit there in the kitcheb and feel sorry for herself. She decided to be strong and not cry, her life was all wrong...  
Sulking was boring, where would she get in life by feeling sorry for herself? She was going to sort out Sasuke, she didn't care if her ignored  
her. She wasn't going to have someone push her around all the times and  
being mean to her. Now she was angry... She HATED HIM NOW!

* * *

After Ten minutes of watching Sasuke sitting in his tree, where he was  
hiding afraid of fan-girls. [Even thought there wasn't many to be seen] Ino and Shikamaru got bored. They decided to see what Sakura was up too....  
  
"Wow she looks angry!" Ino commented to Shika [Can't be bothered saying his  
full name [Lazy me!]]  
"Yeah!" Shika agreed. They spied through the window in the kitchen of Sakura's house. Sakura was angrily chucking all the groceries she had bought onto the table. She was  
about finished then she went out of the kitchen. "Let's hide!" Ino whispered hurriedly to Shika. She looked around for a  
spot but there wasn't any in sight!  
"Get up here!" Shika was already up on the roof.  
"Give me a hand!" Ino demanded loudly. Sakura stormed out of her house just as Ino climbed up with Shika's help.  
"Phew! That was close!" Ino said relieved. 


	9. It's The Holidays!

**A/N: banned from neopets for a month! We have no unlimited downloads!**

**Shika: How troublesome... How are you going to upload stories?**

**me: dunno... Can't live without neopet....:'(**

**does anyone else go on them like everyday??? **

**Chapter 9**

**It's The holidays...**

**[bad title I kno!]**

* * *

Sakura glanced back at the house then stomped put of her gates.

"That was close!" Ino said shutting up for a minute before…

"Yeah come on let's follow her…" Ino ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shika saluted

Ino stifled a laugh. "This is no laughing matter Shika! This could affect their future!" She told him while climbing down.

"Hurry Up!" She yelled at him.

"How troublesome…" Shika complained as he slowly SLOWLY climbed down.

"Let's Go!" She said.

"Waa waa!" Shika said or cried.

* * *

"Hey look theirs TenTen!" Naruto whispered really loudly.

"Yeah…" Hinata replied they crept closer.

TenTen was training, she wanted to show Neji that girl ninja's was just as good or even better than Guy ninja's. She wanted to be the best Girl ninja like her idol Tsunde?

She was practising her shuriken throwing and kunai aiming at some dartboards. They were so precise in the middle of the bull eyes that Naruto almost gasped out loud in amazement. But quickly restrained himself.

"Wow look's like she's too busy to be thinking about Neji!" Hinata commented.

"I mean it's the holidays…" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's remind her!" Hinata said.

* * *

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto said desperately trying to remember his lines.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata said as loudly as she could as the walked around the training grounds where Ten Ten was…

"Hey I know why don't we all do something FUN in these HOLIDAYS?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata tried to restrain from laughing.

"Ok, what?" She asked.

"Hey do you want to see that new movie coming out?" he asked her.

"Sure! Let's invite some other people as well!" She agreed.

"OH LOOK! There's Ten Ten!" Naruto said loudly.

"Ohayou!" Hinata greeted her.

"Oh hi guys I heard you before…" Ten Ten began…

Hinata and Naruto looked a bit panicked…

"Why is she going so fast?" Ino said tiredly as the followed Sakura down the road.

"I know! It's so TROUBLESOME!!!" Shika agreed.

* * *

Sakura was still angry she decided to confront the cold-hearted bastard… She had had enough!

[Hell Yeah!] Inner Sakura screamed.

She reached Sasuke's hiding from all fan girls tree, where she had passed before…

She looked up, but couldn't see anyone… [Well of course that's why he hides there!] But he must be there!

Sakura decided to climb the tree. She was too tired to use her chakra to climb up the side…

* * *

Sasuke had come down his tree and had gone splashed some water on his face… wow! He had checked the shops and saw that it was the holidays so they must have had their dance already… Something important had happened… He decided not to train anymore that day… he had a feeling that that wasn't the most important thing right now…

Sasuke saw a familiar fan girl… she spotted him… She ran over to him…

Acting on normal instinct he ran to the forest.

* * *

Fan girl: that is weird! I'm not a member of his fan club anymore! I just wanted to tell him that he had his girlfriend looks angry at him… Boys are such wimps!

* * *

A/n: weird eh??? i agree!!! :D neopets... hope they don't die... :( 

plz review!

thz for all the other reviews!! [ not the flamers] kawai reviewers::

digital-tiffany, sUmbOdi ,Astly-Hinata-chan,NevErEndIngDreAmeR, Rose,pekebo0o,Magicians of the Yami,kiki tameishi

and everyone else!

sorri i cant put every one :(

but thz


	10. I feel SO dead!

A/N: sneaks another chapter up::

Ryan Sather's B'day on the 10th!!! it's also my granma's b'day so I'll dedicate this to them!!! :D

dedictated to::: up above:::

neopets rox! no flamers [baka flamers]

Ok... this is weird...

Chapter 10

* * *

I feel so DEAD!!

* * *

Sasuke found his and was about to climb up; when he looked and saw that Sakura was climbing up halfway already. [By the way she was wearing shorts so he wasn't perving!] Back off perverts

"Sakura why are you in my tree?" He asked, a bit annoyed the fan girls had discovered his secret tree.

Meanwhile up a tree Sakura was clinging to the tree climbing up slowly.

Sakura thought she heard someone yelling from below, she looked down and gasped. Sasuke was down there! She was so shocked and angry at her efforts of climbing this long tree.

She accidentally let go!!!

* * *

Sakura thought she was gonna die… it was such a long way….she close her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened!!! Sakura was falling! What should he do, if he moved he she would be hurt, if he stayed where he was he would be flattened!!

Too late she flattened him. He had outstretched his arms out to catch her.

Sakura opened her eyes; she was in somebody's arms. She looked down it was Sasuke's arms!!!! She must of died and gone to heaven!!!

He had a dazed look on his face. And he was kinda flattened by her when he caught her. He was lying on the ground.

"Sasuke are you all right?" She asked still in his arms.

* * *

OWWW! I feel dead. Something is sitting on me!! I can't breathe!!!

* * *

Ino and Shika spied from behind their tree.

"Sasuke looks like he's gonna die!" Ino said.

"Yeah, we should help him!" Shika agreed.

They casually walked out of the bushes.

Then pretended to see Sakura there.

"Sakura what happened to Sasuke?" Ino said desperately fakingly.

"Yeah he looks like he needs a doctor!" Shika agreed.

"I don't know he looks like he's not breathing!" Sakura said.

"Um maybe you should get off him?" Ino suggested cassualy.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered the last time she had thought he was dead… in the wave country… But she liked sitting on Sasuke, oh well maybe she could do it some other time, he had to breathe…

Sakura go off him, then checked if he was breathing. He wasn't!!!

She decided to give him mouth to mouth...

* * *

Shika and Ino politely turned away.

* * *

Eww!!! I think I'm dead. That thing sat on me for too long!!

* * *

Wait I'm still thinking so I must be alive? Hey I'm breathing even though it seems like I'm not!!!

Sasuke splutters.

He wakes up form his weird dream. Was it a dream?

He sits up and sees Sakura's face leaning over him. What? Something triggered his memory again…

The dance

The walk

The… DINNER!!!

"Sakura?" He greeted her.

* * *

She punches him in the face then leaves.

He stares.

Then he see's Shika and Ino standing their onlooking.

"Um can someone explain just what happened?" He asks.

* * *

A/n: i was so bored!!! dont blame me !! laughs do u have a neopet?


	11. getting ready! For what u ask?

A/n: so bored... neopet rock ppl's socks off! ha ah aha ah ah ah h a ha ha ah aha ha ! If u ever review [ i f ] please tell me ur name of ur neopet!!!! :D l8er! this is preety boring! I kno i should continue it more... hee hee no flamers!!! [ anti f l a m e r c a m p a i g n e ]

* * *

Chapter 11

Getting ready!!! [ how exciting ]

* * *

Sakura stalked off back to her home…

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his face where there was a bruise now. Who knew that Sakura had such power?

"SO what did I do?" He demanded to the goggled eyes Ino and Shika. [not using anyone's advice on control C thing ha ha ah aha ]

Ino and Shika looked at each other.

Sasuke thought this was weird.

"Um well you see…" Shika began.

"NO! I don't see! Just tell me the whole story…" Sasuke told them.

"Ok… Its seems you have just forgot what you did…" Ino started.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Sasuke said irritated already…

"All started after the dance…" Shika began.

* * *

Sakura was mad and sad at the same time. [Hey that rhymes…]

What went wrong?

She was walking home at record speed.

In her head she was thinking about one of her fav. singe'rs song… Mitsune Kyo. [I made that up…some of my fav. anime characters that I read in the manga…]

* * *

I thought I knew you

I thought you loved me

I thought we were meant to be

But all that time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

And we were made for each other from the start…

What went wrong?

I ask myself each day

No it's not all right

I cry to myself at night…

You seemed to change

It was so strange…

I feel your pain

You were so close then so far away

I want you to stay the same

I can't blame my self though

It's all your fault.

So go die.

I won't cry.

* * *

Yes it seemed to be like another soppy love song then it changed to an angry song.

Like in the beginning! Of their kind off short love story…

Sakura wiped away her tears. How can someone be angry and sad at the same time?

She reached her gates and flung the door open. Her mum scolded her, but she realliy didn't care. Oh no she was back already from her 'Mums are the best meetings. [There was something weird about those meetings…

Her dad also was gone at the exact same time as the meeting time….

Weird.] Oh well she need to sulk now.

She passed the kitchen where her mum was already preparing for the dinner for the guest who was coming soon.

Sakura wondered who it was.

"SAKURA! Get dressed in a KIMONO ready for the guest!!!" Sakura's mum yelled.

"Then please set the table after!!" She added.

sigh Sakura groaned as she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

When she had changed into her annoying bright pink and only kimino she went downstairs to set the table.

"HELLO FAMILY! I'm HOME!" Her dad yelled as he bashed the door open, so that's where she get's her habits of slamming the doors from…

"Hello darling!" Her mum stopped cooking and rushed to her husband and they kissed.

Sakura felt sick and vomited on the floor.

"SAKRUA YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT UP!" Sakura's mum said pausing for while.

WAA WAA!

She set the table up.

Then she decided to watch some good tv.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

I feel like being so evil!

thx for all the reviews! [flamers (bakas)] may dissapear now... poof! yay! like some ppl dont review they say:: ur story is gay blah blah... how that going to help the writers? [YAY]

anyway: dislaimer thing... the song is from avril lavignes album... Uh um.... i 4 got which one! the second one!!! called 'Everything!' only a bit of it I made the rest up. [reviewers:: no wonder it sounded like crap! ] yayay!

l8er!

Neopets rock on!


	12. The guest arrives

**A/n: hiya everyone!! thx for all the reviews! LOL my neopet user name is:: sugartweety10**

**school starts... waawaa bye**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

****

**The guest arrives LOL [ school starts ] waa waa**

****

* * *

Kakashi wanted to cry! [ lol ]

His book was sold out everywhere.

"Who would want to buy that book anyway!" Kurenai muttered to herself as they entered the last bookshop, which they hadn't entered yet. [Duh]

"Well no one that's not perverted! That's why we don't sell them anymore; no one really buys it…" the old lady trailed off.

"The only ones that bought that book were a groups of kids and you!" She said to Kureani.

Kakashi stared at her………..

[insert evil laugh here ]

* * *

"Sakura could you get that please?" Her mum shouted at her from the k itchen.

"Be nice! He's a guest! " She added.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went slowly off the coach towards the door…

* * *

"Oh um really? What did you hear?" Hinata asked nervously.

Ten Ten looked confused, it was no biggie.

"About you know the movie thing…" Ten Ten began.

"So can YOU come?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Oh sure! I'm so bored these holidays…" Ten Ten said happily.

"So are you guys a COUPlE?" She asked teasingly.

Hinata looked shocked and red! LOL…

"UH…. OF COURSE!!!" Naruto said happily and too the blushing insanely Hinata's hand.

"Anyway we have to go now" Hinata said, maybe they could do some more match making. LOL.

"Could you ask Neji to come for us?" Hinata added.

"Uhhh sure…" Ten Ten said.

"Arigatou!" Hinata said and dragged the smiling weirdly Naruto away.

* * *

Shika and Ino had already had their dinner. They had heard about the dinner and wanted to spy…They were in the bushes out side sakura's house.

Super SPIES lol what the heck why am I laughing so much? School starts tomoro!! Crys! Back to the present….

They saw Sasuke slowly walk up to Sakura's house. He paused at the gate as if he was afraid of something then ever so slowly crept to the door.

Ino saw he was empty handed! No manners!! That baka…

She got out the box of chocolates she had brought.

She looked at Shika who was studying the ground pretending to be awake. She pushed him.

"OW!" he said.

"SHHH!!" She scolded in the dark.

He looked so cute! LOL!!! She wanted to punch him!! Well first sasuke and sakura.

"Pick me up so I can chuck these chocolates!" She demanded him.

"How bothersome!" He complained but did as he was told. LOL!!

"You're heavy Ino!" He complained. [No wonder she's Ino Pig!] LOL!!!!

"Shut up!" She said.

She was up over the fence almost.

She chucked it.

* * *

Sasuke heard something behind him move in the bushes. He turned around to see a box of chocolates fly at his head, he wasn't ready so the impacts hit his forehead protector and he fell over. [CALL YOURSELF a UCHIHA?] He picked up the chocolates still on the floor and rubbed his head.

"OUCH!" LOL!

The door swung open.

* * *

Sakura stared at the guy who had a bump on his forhead. He was lying down. SASUKE! He looked like he was looking up her dress! [ kimono ]

"PERVERT!" And slammed the door closed.

"Sakura! Where's the guest?" Her mum asked her.

"Uh that wasn't him that was a PERVERT!" She said angrily.

Sakura's mum opened the door to see a blushing Sasuke with a bump on his head and a box of chocolates.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" She said and dragged him in.

"Chocolates!" She exclaimed happily and handed them to the angry Sakura.

Sasuke shuffled his feet while Sakura's mum told him dinner would be served soon and left the two Ninja's in the hallway...

* * *

A/n: so bored! school starts tomoro... hell NO!

waawaaawaaa

more walking to school and no neopets!

newayz my user name is:: sugartweety10 !!!

hee hee bye

crys

antiflamer campainge manger: if u cant say something nice say nothing at all!!!


	13. Match maker in progress

A/n: Iam so bored, this may suck buts its not my fault!!! hee hee school suxs LOL..neopets rock

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Match maker in work**

* * *

"I remember YOU also bought the book!" The old woman chuckled.

"I didn't think you were the type of person to read such perverted books!" She added.

"HEY I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Kurenai blushed for the first time.

"KURENAI! YOU LIKE PERVERTED BOOKS LIKE ME! I'M A PERVERT!" He said happily.

She bashes him in the head.

"No I'm not! I didn't read the book!" She denied.

"Then WHY did you BUY it?" Kakashi asked accusingly.

"Because I bought it for a friend!" She made up, she had bought it for him actually… but he had gotten his students to get it for him.

"Well I'm sorry you're blocking the view of the door for me! Please move!" the old woman said.

[Stupid person]

they went out of the shop.

"So … since you don't need your copy of the book…CAN I HAVE IT?" Kakashi begged.

"Hha hahaha" Kurenai laughed evilly.

* * *

Hinata called Ten Ten she need to know if Ten Ten had invited Neji-san yet.

"Hello? Can I please speak to Ten Ten?" She asked politely.

"Whose this?" An little cute boy's voice called out.

"Umm… Hinata…" She said.

"TEN TEN IT'S HINATA! NOT NEJI!!! HAA HAAA…" his laugh was cut off by something! Oh no I hope he didn't DIE! Just kidding…

* * *

"So… you're the guest?" She said.

"Uh I guess…" He replied shyly. [OOC? Prob. Its because he's nervous!]

"Uh you didn't dress up!" She reported looking at him.

"Um I didn't know I had too… I don't really go to umm family dinners uh often…" He said a bit sadly.

"Oh that's Ok!" Sakura said, feeling sorry for him a bit.

"Come into our lounge room…" She said leading the way…

* * *

Ino and Shika entered Sakura's front garden they move towards the lounge room where Sakura and Sasuke were heading too. This wasn't easy work. LOL.

They saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting directly opposite directions of each other… far way from each other in the handbook.

* * *

"Uh so hows things?" Sakura asked. She didn't know what else to talk about.

"Uh dunno…" He scratched the back of his head. And played with his fingers.

SILENCE.

"Wanna watch T.V?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Sure…" Finally something more fun than his fingers. LOL

She turned it on.

It was the Simpsons… Lol

* * *

Shika and Ino saw this. And Ino thought

Hmm watching Simpson's wasn't very romantic! [Neither is spying on someone but LOL]

A while later… Simpson's ended!

Sakura asked if he wanted to watch a video. Why was her mum taking so long in the kitchen she had been cooking for ages already!

She looked at the rack then she heard a thud. And saw a video lying on the floor called 'SIMPSON'S SERIES 12346789' [lol]

"YAY the Simpsons!" she said and put the video in.

Then it came up with 'Sweet Valley High' romanctic junk… Yuck!   
Sakura didn't change it though.

Sasuke kinda felt embarrassed as they watched the girls and boys uh flirting with each other… and a kissing...

They both kinda blushed, but still watched…

* * *

Ino and Shika was still watching through the now open window. Shika had chucked the video through the window… nothing much happened… Hmm

Step 3!!!….

They went around the other side of the house. Where the kitchen was…

"Mrs Haruno….!" Ino said tapping on the window. They could already see the she had finished cooking and had already set the table up and was readong a book.

She looked up.

"Oh it's about time!" She said opening this window too.

"They're not doing much are they?" She asked they.

"Well get on with plan 3…I'll help too…" She told them.

They nodded and went to work.

* * *

boring note: 

School started and it's depressing!!! :( waa waa anyone have a neopet? Sorry for asking so much LOL


	14. Match maker 2

A/N or babble...: Hiya, sorry this was a bit off topic LOL! i'll try harder!

GOMEN minna DON'T KILL ME!

Disclimer coz i have nothing else to do: I own Naruto! sue me! yay! just kidding all i own is a neopet and my dog.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Match Maker 2 [ dont know wat else to call this... ]**

* * *

The lights flickered off.

The TV stopped… They were in darkness. [ok you get the point now…] Sakura screamed, she couldn't see anything! She got up from her seat and wandered around the room in circles until she came in contact with something. Oh yeah and it was Sasuke. She took his arm and screamed into his ear. He tried to calm her down a bit... His ears hurt. "Uh Sakura could you please stop screaming? Everything is going to be uh fine…" He muttered. She stopped for a sec. "Really?" She said. "Uh maybe…" He began, she started screaming again… "Get lost brat!" Ten Ten yelled. Then she picked up the phone. "Hi Hinata, sorry about that, that was my stupid brother!" She said wearily. "Hi… Ten Ten… I was just calling to see if you asked Neji-san Yet?" Hinata asked. "Not yet… I kind of forgot… is it tomorrow?" She asked. "Yes…Do you think you could ask him today?" Hinata asked hopefully. "I have to go around to Sakura's house today… and also invite her to the movies after…" She told Ten Ten. "Okay I'll call and I'll ask him…" Ten Ten agreed. "Arigatou!" Hinata thanked her…

* * *

"TEN TEN! Are you wasting precious money on wasting electricity talking to YOUR FRIENDS WHICH YOU SEE EVERYDAY?" Her mum yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back.

"I heard you were going to call someone! Why don't you just pop around their house? KIDS THESE DAY ARE EVER SO LAZY!" Her mum complained loudly.

"Uh I can't call…" Ten Ten explained.

"Oh… could you? Go round to their mansion?" Hinata asked hopefully. I mean like not like prevertly. WHATEVER…

"Uh sure…" Ten Ten said a bit reluctantly.

"Arigatou again!" Hinata said gratefully

"Moshi Moshi!" Ten Ten said.

"What time?" Ten Ten asked then the conversation went On and it's a bit boring, they figured out the detail of the 'social trip' and then Hinata hanged up and Ten Ten got her coat and yelled out to her mum she was 'visiting a friend' and not wasting precious 'electricity'…

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were huddled togther in a phone booth.

They high fived each other.

"Hey… that wasn't as hard as we thought it was going to be was it?" Hinata said.

"Yeah! So let's take a break!" He suggested. Then something came to his mind.

"Remember… We were supposed to go on a … a aahh date?" He stuttered our nervously.

"Ok… where do you want to go?" She asked quietly but really happy inside.

"Um I don't mind as long as it's uhhh not too expensive…" He trailed off.

"What about the ramen store?" She asked.

* * *

"Ok!" And they both happily went out of the phone booth with Naruto trying to be a gentle man EG. Going out first then smashing the door open again for a nervous Hinata.

* * *

Ten Ten walked up to a huge mansion which she saw almost everyday when she went to train. She had to walk to their meeting spot since her mum wanted to save petrol

But she had never really been in it. The gates creaked as she opened them slowly and walked the path of death towards the huge house. LOL!

* * *

[I'm really sorry]

* * *

She was kind of nervous now. The Hyguna people lived in separate houses. But they were divided on the estate. And the two main families didn't actually interact very often to chat together or with other clans.

She knocked on the door softly. She waited. Then she was about to knock again. When the huge doors swung open…and someone appeared at the door.

* * *

"Here you can climb on my back and I'll go find your mum…" He offered anything to stop the screaming which caused a terrible pain to his ears…

* * *

A/n: Don't read if u are bored LOL

i have neopet...

thx Kinalampa for joining guild

and everyone for reviewing ! You guys rock!

thx for ur advice!


	15. The entry Into the Mansion!

  
  
A/N: Its so late rite now! YAWN! lol 

g2g! :D what do u think?

Don't flame! :P Sasu and Saku rock! Neopets live 4 Eva!

Disclaimer: I totally [do not] Own NAruto and Sasuke! and it was his birthday yester day!!! YAY! :D

* * *

Chapter 15

The entry in to the mansion

* * *

A man with white eyes opened the door.

"Welcome Ten Ten!" He said steeping back and opening the door wider for her.

"We sensed you coming…" FREAKY! "I'am the Hyguna family worker…" [but he still has the Byguanka or something ]

She stepped in slowly into the big archway…

He closed the big doors.

"Neji is in the lounge room…" He said and briskly turned around and started walking.

* * *

Ten Ten froze then quickly walked super fast after him. WOW she hadn't ever seen a house this BIG…

She was gazing around so much that she almost forgot she was supposed to be following the man…

She ran up to him.

"He is in there…" He opened the door to the lounge room and bowed.

"Arigatou!" She said and went in the humungous door way…

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked along the road to the ramen store…

The kept on kid of walking closer towards each other.

And their hand kinda brushed against each other occasionally.

[Hinata]

Oh I'm so nervous!! What do I do? I have never been walking with a boy before! AHHHH.

She glanced at Naruto who seemed eto be thinking.. [Is that possible? Just kidding! He's extremely Smart me dumb]…

Then she glanced at his hands… should she hold it? Did she have enough courage?

* * *

[Naruto's thoughts while thinking!]

I'm nervous! Why Am I? This is like the first time a girl has been nice to me! Should I hold her hand?? AHHH I wish I could ask Kakashi he's read all those perverted books so he should know…

* * *

Suddenly someone with a lot of bags bumped into them causing Naruto's hand to grasp Hinata's and he didn't take it off either.

Hinata blushed madly.

"NARUTO?" Someone asked.

* * *

Kakashi was about to say sorry to the people he had bumped into.

"NARUTO?" He asked.

"KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto said blushing and kinda accidently letting go of Hinata's hand.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE?" Kakashi retorted shifting his heavy load.

"I mean WHY are you holding so many bags for? I thought you normally would be reading you're perverted books at night!" Naruto said.

Hinata coughed, she hadn't known this… I wonder if her sensei [Kurenai] knew this? Hee hee…

"Oh Um! Can't A man like me! Go shopping?" He asked innocently.

**Coughs and sweat drops all around **

"Well you wouldn't need THAT MUCH stuff for an old lonely man like you!" Naruto insisted. "WOW KAKASHI YOU ARE ONE FAT PIG! AND PEOPLE SAY I EAT A LOT!" Naruto laughed.

Then regretted it…

Kakashi used one of his hand to press down heavily on Naruto's head.

"How connivent an arm rester while I carry all this" He laughed evilly.

"Kakashi… Only Kurenai would ask for Low fat Hi Carb. 100% absolutely fat free unsweetened Soy milk…" Hinata remarked starring at the bag full of the cartons. "Do you drink that stuff?" Hinata asked.

"YEAH!!!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sweated a bit… All that Low stuff sounded sick…

"OF course I do!" he said proudly.

"SHOW US!" Naruto yelled.

"UH…" Kakashi stuttered out.

* * *

"OKAY!" Sakura put her hands out and uuh found Sasuke's back! YAY! Then she climbed on. She was really scared of the dark… as you know…

She heard some noises like two people arguing over something outside the window…

"I'm scared Sasuke!" She muttered. [She's NOT weak! She's really strong! But when her T.V turns off it's scary OK?]

"It's Okay Sakura , I'm here!" [super man…YAY]

She wrapped her hands around his neck almost killing him, but he didn't mind that much as they proceeded towards where Sasuke thought the door was.

SMACK! YAY !! He bashed into the wall. Sakura wrapped her hands even tighter.

"Can't breathe…" [ how many times did she want to kill him in a day??! ]

"Gomen SASUKE!" She loosened a bit. He walked around and bashed into something, a TV!.

[Sasuke] Well I better use m special technique now!

SHARIGAN!

* * *

[Sorry this is OOC!] 

Simpsons is a tv show with these yellow skinned cartoon PPL! YAY it's so funny! and is on every night here in AUS! :D


	16. Surprise and Shock!

A/n: hiya ppl! wasup?

hee hee we wrote s story [digitaltiffany and me] !! plz read!

neopets rock!! had to add that.

[inner self HELL YEAH]

ok i think i will shuddup now...

Disclaimer: no one owns _naruto_ he is not a slave! hahahah! FREEDOM!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

****

**Surprise and Shock!**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes kinda hurt he couldn't use his hands to do the correct hand signals… But he could see in the dark!

And he carefully walked into a hole. Where the door was…

And into where the he thought the kitchen was.

And he went inside with Sakura still on his back.

Sakura's mum had lighted a candle.

She and Sakura's dad were kind of holding hands… at the table where all the food was laid out.

"Isn't this great? The electricity went out! So now we mus have a candle lit dinner!" Sakura's mum told them beckoning for them to sit down.

Their seats were next to each other.

Sakura reluctantly got off Sasuke's back and sat on a chair.

Sasuke also sat down nervously.

* * *

[Sasuke]

What am I supposed to do??

I have never been to a dinner before…

Do I start eating immedietly?

The food smells nice.

He was about too when…

"Let's pray! Sasuke how about you pray?" Sakura's asks him.

Sasuke blushed, he had never payed before…

"Uh, I don't know how too…" He mumbled embarrassed. He expected Sakura to stare at him like he was a freak, but all she said was, "Well there is a first time for everything!" And then they all closed their eyes waiting for him to start speaking…

* * *

"Ten ten…" Neji spoke!

"Uh hi, sorry for calling in kinda late…" She mumbled, not knowing what to do.

Neji was the only one in the humungous room.

"Sit if you want." Neji said nodding his head towards the many chairs or sofas.

"Uh thanks…" She sat down one across from Neji around 100 metres away.

"So… what brings you here?" He said, even though he kind of knew already, his you know, I sill forgot how's it spelt… Byakugan [thanks silver Sniper]

"Well uh, Naruto and the other's were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow with the other teams…" She said nervously.

"The movies? What movie?" he kind of demanded.

"Um Gomen! I forgot to ask…" She said a bit embarrassed, I'm such as BAKA.

"Well not your fault, since NARUTO is organising it." He commented.

"Well Hinata is also helping too!" She said.

"Well how come she didn't ask me if I wanted to come…?" He said.

"I'm not sure… She's going to Sakura's house today…" She told him.

"We don't see each other often because of our family…" He told her for no reason.

"Oh, that's sad…" she said, Hinata was such a nice person…

"So are you coming tomorrow?" She added, remembering why she had come here in the first place.

"…."

"Is that a yes or no?" She asked hopefully.

"Okay I will come, if you really want me to…" he said looking at her.

"Uh… I don't really care…" She said looking away. AHH !! those freaky eyes are like reading her mind.

"I'll come anyway, it's so boring here…" He said. He stood up.

"Thankyou for coming to tell me." She also stood up.

He was acting so old fashioned and POLITE.

He walked over to the humungous doors open.

"Arigato!" She said bowing her head as thanks and walked though the doors.

The family servant dude was waiting outside as if expecting them or was waiting there the whole time…

* * *

"DRINK THIS STUFF?" Kakashi snorted.

"YOU SAID YOU DRANK THIS STUFF!" Naruto yelled back. "PROVE IT!"

"NO WAY…" Kakashi stopped. "FINE I WILL!" he slowly took out a carton of the deadly stuff. He felt sick just looking at the labeliing with all the 'no fat' 'No calories' 'Soy!' 'HEALTHY'

He was about to open it when…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LOW FAT MILK? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ONLY CARRY IT!" some one yelled…. Guess who!

Naruto tried to move from Kakashi's arm which had remained on his head while all this was going on… but when someone had yelled at Kakashi he had slightly a tiny bit of less force, pressure times acceleration or something that, or maybe not [hahah science nerd here! Not! ]

He succeeded and ran to Hinata's side safe from Kakashi's deadly arm.

OOOO YEAH!

* * *

A/N: oh yea! hee hee !!! Did u read the othe story written by digitaltiffany and me??

hahahah !!!

[ neopets rock on ]

thanks for all the reviews! some ppl::

jazzywolf, digitaltiffany, clickme, kashisenshey, Silver Sniper, Wormkaizer, sasukara ,Vanilla Yumez and everyone else!! and also...:D

thx for all the pointers! i had heaps of mistakes in chapter 15!!

cya!

Azn-Death-Dragon


	17. Time to beg on bended knee! HAHH

A/n: currently learning japanese, LOL!! HAHHAHAHAHA: wait let me try write something... What? No neopet in japanese... ok does minasan like to eat some onigiri or Okome?

hahah i ll just copy something:: yoru mo atsukatta desu yo?

hahah neopets rock!!

thx for reviews! :D i do not own naruto! hahah just kidding?

* * *

**Chapter 17**

****

**Time to beg on bended knee**

****

* * *

Sasuke looked at the other 3 people at the table who had closed their eyes waiting got him to say something…

He closed his eyes too…

And uh sneezed.

Everyone mumbled a 'bless you'

Then he proceeded on…

"Dear uh Lord?" He started.

"Um bless the uh vegetables and the dead animals on this table…"

Sakura coughed…

He glanced at the table and saw there were no dead animals… how could he forget? They were vegetarians, except they ate eggs… [YAY go veggies! Me one too!]

"I mean bless these uh vegetables so they have a better life… thankyou for letting me be alive to day [to avenge my family]"

He said as he ended.

"And also AMEN" he added.

"Terrific first time prayer!" Sakura's mum commented.

"You should come to Youth group every Friday!"

She told him. "Sakura goes too" She added quietly.

"Uh…" he muttered…

"Mum … leaves him alone!" Sakura said.

"Let's eat!" Sakura's mum.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata watched as a super angry Kurenai ran up to them and snatched back her precious low fat gunk.

"How dare you touch my precious!"

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped…

Kakashi just sweated.

He actually went upon his knees.

"Oh please forgive me O great one!"

Kakashi begged.[he's not really that pathetic, but when his beloved is in trouble, he will do anything!]

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped more; until they were so sweaty that they were too sweaty to sweat anymore…

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru had kind of completed their quest… and they thought it was easier than they thought it was going to be… and they also were hungry after seeing the Haruno family and their "Special Guest" eating food.

Ino and Shikamaru decided to go to the city for some dinner… Together… OOOOOhh! 0

* * *

They walked along the long street… familiar right? HAHHAHA

But this time they were just about to turn around the corner to the ramen store, when the saw two very sweaty people and a guy begging for something and an angry woman hugging a carton of milky… they went to check it out…

* * *

"It's okay… I'll walk her to the door" Neji told the servant dude with the white eyes.

"Ok Neji…" The servant dude bowed and disappeared.

"Shall we?" Neji asked nicely. [OOOO]

"Uh sure..," Ten ten replied walking along the dark halls with NEJI.

[neopets rock LOLOLOL]

ja ne!

Sayonara! :D


	18. Uncomfortable Silence

**Chapter 18**

**Uncomfortable silence... o(> )o**

**

* * *

**

"So ..." Sakura's mum said smiling.  
"How is the food? Is it super duper DELICIOUS?" She asked hopefully smiling widely.  
"MUM! You try hard!He probably eats in " Sakura said ehh...her mum was no great cook.  
Sasuke was in heaven...well like a food heaven...  
He hadn't tasted such good home-cooked meal for so long...well since the "incident" when he was a chibi. Sure there was an occasional hair in his rice and a couple of bugs. But you couldn't buy that stuff in restaurants and in TV dinners! ε )

"Its the best food I had in 10 years!" He said super weirdly and a bit insanely but best of all enthusicastically while he flicked what seemed to be a peice of wood out of the tofu. "WOW you poor half starved animal!" Sakura's mum said sympthatically, she ate very little of her own food though...  
Sakura- --" /How annoying/ (O´)

"You don't have to pretend to like it!" Sakura said to Sasuke.  
"I'm serious! It tasts great!" He said eating. (o.o)

The whole Haruno family just stared at him for like 5 minutes then cntinued their meal.

"So ...what do you want to be when you are older? A Hokage? An Anbu? A sensei?" Her dad asked him . (With his mouth full...disgusting)

"...dunno..avenger" He anwered.

"Any Goals in life?" He asked. ┌()┘♪└()┐ ?

"I'm going to Kill my brother...!x.X" he said loudily. "I'm going to kick his ass...then stab..." He demonstrated with his chops sticks.  
And then then the blo-"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura muttered. "I'm trying to E A T " (xx;)

Super-be-nice- Glare from mum.-- x.O

" Please." She added. -- --

"Gomen nasai, I get carried away sometimes ehhehhe.." Sasuke apoligized beginning to eat.

After that preety much no one said anything there was silence...

Someone Cough Cough

hemm hemm

CHOKE

"are you okay?"

"Yes CACK

* * *

"What restaurant should we go to?" Ino asked Shikamaru as the walked down the street. 

"I dunno .. where do you want to go?" he asked lazily. (∇)/

"I dunno where do you?" She asked, why couldn't he just choose?

"I DON'T KNOW Where do youI don't care..?" He replied.

_Ino - ANGRY. _ (;￢￢)

"**JUST CHOOSE SOMEWHERE OR ELSE**!" She said annoyed.

"Meh" _I'd better do what she says.._

"Um is over there fine?" He said pointing tothe closest one.

"Oh great choice Shikamara !" She said sarcastically and the both went in anyway...

* * *

**Matte Attane **

Wow no update until this year ...ahhaa sorry if its weird..

(з)-☆ thanks for the reviews since last update.

One year since this story was started...Sugoiness

Sayounara!


End file.
